Despertar
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Mei va a visitar a Alphonse al hospital. Quizás era hora de confesarle algo.


_[Drabble]_

 **Despertar**

―Alphonse E. & C. Mei―

 _Mei va a visitar a Alphonse al hospital. Quizás era hora de confesarle algo._

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

 **Despertar © Adilay Fanficker**

 **N** otas: Este es un pequeño escrito para pasar el tiempo y pensando en qué pasó antes de que Ed y Al regresaran a Rizenbul y Mei, Ling y Lan a Xing.

P.D: siempre he pensado que esta pareja debió ser canon. XD

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Alphonse Elric movió sus dedos, tanto de las manos como de los pies; toqueteó delicadamente el dorso de su mano izquierda con los dedos de la derecha y disfrutó de la sensación que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

 _Finalmente recuperó su cuerpo._

Pensó mucho en Edward, en lo que él tuvo que sacrificar para traerlo de regreso, pero después de varias horas pensándolo a solas, dedujo que aunque su hermano había sido muy imprudente, fue su elección. Él, su hermano pequeño, por su Puerta de la Verdad.

Estaba tan inquieto, pero eso no significaba nada malo si le preguntaban a Al ya que él prácticamente había decidido lo mismo cuando le pidió a Mei ayudarlo a regresarle el brazo derecho a Ed.

 _Mei…_

Le había hecho pasar mucho dolor; verla llorando por él y luego sus pequeños brazos rodeándolo con fuerza.

Eso fue algo nuevo para él, ya que si bien Winry, su maestra, ¡incluso la propia General Armstrong!, lo habían abrazado. Nada de eso se había comparado con lo de aquello.

―¿Al-sama? ―Mei tocó la puerta delicadamente antes de abrir la puerta poco a poco.

No supo por qué, pero Al decidió cerrar los ojos girar su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a la pequeña.

Unos pies descalzos se deslizaron por el suelo. Es cierto, ella también estaba herida y aun así fue a visitarlo en medio de la noche.

Impresionante.

―¿Está dormido? ―Susurró cada vez más cerca. Al tragó saliva tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón el cual estaba algo agitado.

 _Despierta. Despierta y habla con ella._

¿Pero de qué? ¿De la batalla? ¿De su feliz infancia? ¿De la feliz infancia de ella?

 _No, mejor duerme._

¿Pero cómo si la escuchaba perfectamente? ¿Cómo dormir si ahora sentía su presencia demasiado cerca de él? ¿Cómo dormir si el toque de su pequeña mano vendada sobre la suya estaba calentándolo?

¡Un minuto!

―De verdad me alegra que esté bien ―musitó aliviada―. ¿Sabe? ―Apretó su agarre, Al soltó un suspiro y se reprendió mentalmente por ello pero Mei sólo continuó―. Creí que lo perdería para siempre…

La escuchó respirar llorosa y la sintió cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

«Cálmate» se dijo tratando de no sonrojarse o abrir los ojos.

Escuchó de nuevo un sollozo, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

 _Ella está llorando._

―Mañana a primera hora regresaré a Xing junto a los del Clan Yao… ―gotas tibias cayeron en rostro, después la otra mano de Mei las limpió con suavidad―, vengo a despedirme.

«¿Qué? ¿Regresarás a Xing? ¿Tan rápido?» Pensó en todo lo que pudo haberle enseñado de Amestris, de Rizenbul, de él mismo; todo a velocidad de vértigo.

 _Abre los ojos… abre los ojos… ¡abre los ojos!_

―Adiós, Alphonse ―esas sencillas palabras le calaron en lo más profundo de alma maltratada.

Ella acarició su frente delicadamente, apartó varios mechones de su cara y como un último gancho a su corazón, le besó la frente con sus labios humedecidos por las lágrimas.

 _Mei…_

La puerta se cerró y Al pudo abrir los ojos con una sola cosa en mente.

«Xing… quizás yo, pueda ir… algún día».

Y se verían de nuevo.

 **―** **Fin―**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Este drabble lo tenía escondido y no me había dado cuenta de que todavía no lo había publicado. Hasta ayer que eché un pequeño vistazo en mis viejos fanfics. Sólo le dí una pequeña pulida y ya está._

 _Awwww de verdad me hubiese gustado que Al y Mei hubiesen sido canon oficialmente. Pero bueno, me conformo con lo que pude ver, ni modo XD._

 _¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!_

 **JA NE!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
